love on air
by taznatz
Summary: Fuji is jealous on Tezuka's ex. Now, Fuji's broke, what will Tezuka do to make things right?


**Love On Air**

Fuji cried.

All this time, he dreamed of a perfect boyfriend but it seems it turned out the opposite way. Tezuka may be imperfect but he's capable of becoming an ideal boyfriend. Not perfect but almost into perfection.

Fuji's tears flows like a river on his cheeks. He buried his face on his pillow, he was hurting and broken. Never ever thought Tezuka did silly things.

_Flashback:_

"_What?" Tezuka was literally shock on what Fuji was accusing him._

"_I saw you Tezuka, I saw you with Yukimura going out and you didn't told me about it. So what's this? Keeping little secrets huh?" Fuji nags as he was already crying._

"_it's not what you think it is Syusuke!"_

"_I though there's no keeping secrets, I think I have the right to be jealous because Yukimura is your ex."_

"_syusuke, you don't understand"_

"_oh yeah! I misunderstood a lot and I'm sorry for that." Fuji said sarcastically as he leaves Tezuka alone in the corner of the streets._

The night sky was raining and cold. Fuji was still crying, pillow cases are already wet. He wanted to burst, he doesn't know what to do but to cry and cry until his heart is satisfied.

To ease the pain and the boredom, he got his phone and headsets from his side table and tunes in to his favorite radio station.

_I do cherish you_

_for the rest of my life you don't have think twice_

_I will love you still_

_from the depth of my soul it's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_Baby, I do_

Tears runs down on Fuji's cheeks as he listens to the song, he thought it would be way to impossible for him to say I DO to Tezuka.

It was a minute after the song has ended, the DJ introduces somebody on the booth. The name and the voice was so familiar to Fuji that he recognizes it immediately that it was Tezuka who was in the radio station booth. Fuji knew that Tezuka was not a big fan of any radio station but he did went to the station just to air whatever he had in mind for Fuji.

"what the hell is he doing there?" Fuji asked silently to himself.

"_Fuji, I know that you're listening and I know that you're mad at me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you Syusuke and you know that."_

Tezuka was airing his apologies to Fuji and it made Fuji's heart beats fast.

"_I want to render a song for you Syusuke, I hope you'll like it." Tezuka added. _

_I'd rather had bad times with you_

_Than good times with someone else_

_I'd rather be beside you in a storm_

_Than safe and warm by myself_

_I'd rather have hard times together_

_Than to have an easy apart_

_I'd rather have the one_

_Who holds my heart._

Tears runs down on Fuji's cheeks once again as he listens Tezuka rendering a song for him. That was a heart warming effort Tezuka made for Fuji.

"_Syusuke? If you don't mind I want to meet you around 8:00 pm in the park. I'll be waiting."_

Fuji wiped his tears doubting if he'd be going to meet Tezuka. He's still not ready to meet him after all the things he made for him to be hurt.

Tezuka watched the time on his wristwatch. He's been waiting for about 30 minutes and it's raining hard. Tezuka was soaked with rain not minding the coldness he felt for as long as he'd be waiting for Fuji to come.

"why are you still waiting?" Fuji asked as he arrived at the meeting place.

"I know you'd come."

"I never said I'd come."

"but you did Syusuke"

"what if I didn't?"

"I'd still wait until you'd come"

Silence

"look Syusuke, Yukimura and I were going out for an important business matter. And I'm sorry I didn't told you about it. I don't have an interest on Yukimura so as Yukimura to me. Past is past. In fact Yukimura is engaged to Sanada and he's inviting us personally on his wedding, that's one of the reasons why we've meet."

"it's not the way you think Syusuke, and I can never blame you for your jealousy. It's also my fault for not telling you about it. I'm sorry." Tezuka added.

"I lo-"

Tezuka's words were left unsaid as he felt Fuji's lips on his. It was a chaste kiss. they were both soak with rain yet still continued of what they were doing, not minding the people who'd be passing by the park watching on them.

"I love you too." Fuji said as their lips were parted.

"so were good?"

"of course!"

Tezuka hugged Fuji as tight as he can, only Tezuka can touch Fuji. Nobody else but him.

* * *

Author's Note:

So how was it guys?

Thanks in advance for your comments.


End file.
